A regular Nordic sleepover
by 12341234Haley
Summary: What happens when the Nordic five have a sleepover at Sve's? A very arousing game of truth or dare Nordic five-some. Denmark x Iceland x Norway x Finland x Sweden five-some. Pure smut.
1. It started with a RJ

**Pure smut every chapter.  
**

**Enjoy, and reviews would be great! **

* * *

"Matt," The sweet voiced Finn giggles lightly when it is his turn. "Truth _or_ dare?"

The loud spiked haired blonde of all the five round up in a loose circle throws his head back in obnoxious laughter. "Dare, of course!"

There's a silence for a few moments when a somewhat smirk appeared on Tino's face. "I dare you to give Emil a rim-job in front of us all." The Finn's smirk widens at seeing all eyes widen at his words. This is why you shouldn't let Tino play games such as this. He could come up with pretty dangerous stuff.

Both Mathias and Emil looked at each other with a confused expression. Right then and there? In front of every one? Emil sighs and crawls over to the Dane from his spot sitting between his brother and the Swede. He shyly makes the move of sitting on the older male's lap to start them off, getting the dare over with.

Mathias gulps down a nervous gulp before staring to place soft kisses on Emil's neck, feeling the sensation of the youth trembling under his lips. His hands went from the floor to support himself to the Icelandic's hips in light squeezes and pinches that earned him a quiet moan each time. Soon enough, though, both males are on the floor shamelessly making out, feeling each other up in sureness to not let any part of the other's body untouched.

"Guys," Tino clears his throat politely. "Only a rim-job was demanded."

The two flush, nodding their heads. Mathias whispers something to Emil so they move with the Icelandic positioned with his rump in the air, and his head resting down on his hands on the ground. Dane makes the move to pull down the younger male's tight brown pants along with his boxers. Down to his knees. The three watching raise their eyebrows in interest to see if they'd actually go through with it. Mostly Lukas, being the protective brother he is.

"M-Mathias..!" The young Icelandic moaned out loudly about five minutes later, having a warm tongue inside him moving in such right ways.

Mathias buries his moist tongue into the hotness of Emil's tight little hole between his cheeks that the youth was holding apart because the Dane was using his hands to rub at the outside of the asshole that his tongue didn't touch, the massaging making it easier to stretch him with a sliding in finger to fit his tongue into the tight space more, earning moans loudly along with impressed looks from Tino at how far the two were actually willing to go.

Tino looked over at the other two to see if they were still watching only to see that Berwald was taking off his glasses and holding the other hand to his groin. _Why doesn't he want to see it?_ Tino thought to himself. _This is funny!_

A groan coming out from the other side of the large Swede made his attention go to Lukas. The Finn's eyes widen at seeing that his Norwegian friend had slipped a hand into his pants and was stroking off a hard-on. Such a sight came as a surprise to Tino, as Lukas being the one of their group to show little weakness and more love over magic and being a blank faced male, not one to rub himself off at seeing his brother and friend being in such a way!

The Finn shakes his head and looks away back to the two doing the dare he had given, seeing as though it looked like Emil might cum at any moment. _Damn, _He thinks to himself as his teeth lightly bite on his bottom lip. _That sure looks fun. _Tino gazed down at his hands neatly folded in his lap. His magenta eyes widen at the sight of his pants having a tent in the groin. _Oh, damn._ He bites his lip nervously as he thinks over the choices of either just waiting it off or maybe straight on jacking it like Lukas had finished doing not too many seconds ago with a low grunt. Or at least heading to the bathroom to do it would be good, too.

"M..Mathias!" The Finn's attention returns to the two preforming the dare to see Emil had climaxed pretty hard into Mathias' hand, the Icelandic shivering and spasm-ing from his orgasm caused by both the Dane's tongue and two fingers deep within him.

"Oh." He heard the other two say under their breaths at the sight of Mathias lapping up the semen like sweet frosting.

No wonder Tino's pants felt so tight.

It was so _erotic._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the starting chapter! Much more to come in the next one! **

**Pure smut, remember!**

**Reviews on what you think would be great 3**


	2. Little sluts

**Lots of people wanted me to go one, so here you go. ^^**

* * *

_Oh damn. Things are getting a bit too heated._

The group of friends all quietly sit now back in a circle. Emil only in Mathias' large coat now. The other three feeling a little too hot and bothered over the last dare that Tino had given the Dane and Icelandic.

The Norwegian clears his throat. "Danmark, go."

Mathias blinked a few times before nodding his head and pointing to Berwald. "S've."

The Swedish man adjust his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Tr'th." He answers, thinking this would be something easy to avoid anything so sexual.

Even so, the spike haired blonde still smirks widely at what the response was, being ready for either. "Have you and Finny really had sex before?" He asks bravely. He watched as the two turn different shades of red. "And if so.. You both shouldn't be so shy as to give us a demonstration of what went on the first time."

Silence filled the Ikea furnished living room. Leaving it to an awkward atmosphere. Even for the Nordic countries. Berwald and Tino look at one another nervously, gulping down a lump in both their throats. Tino rubs his forearm, scooting on his knees toward the tall Swede slowly. "R-Remember how it went, S've?" He shyly says with a dim smile.

Berwald nods his head, taking the Finn into his arms in a sort of caring matter, even if the Finn was probably the strongest of them all. They had of course done it before. Around the time they left Mathias' union to be free from his madness of being king. The two found time to do it at some point and it lead to the two being more understanded to the other. Especially berwald to Tino. It opened all kind of new views on the Finn he thought was so innocent and sweet.

_Fuck, Berwald! _The Swede remembered being practically screamed the night they first did it. In the feild on the blanket they had shared before reaching Felix's house to see the Baltics. _Fucking pound harder! I want it deeper! Ahhnn, YES!_

Tino gave a soft smile to Berwald as he scooted up into the taller man's lap, snapping the man out of his erotic memory to the current time of seeing the Finn straddling himself on his lap. They exchanged quick glances in one another's eyes for a moment before they slowly were kissing. Clumsly and immature at first. Then came the more heated passion through their lips. Something they'd been holding back for a while. Neither really had wanted sex lately or to bother because of not having the time. This sleep over and what they had to do, though, was bringing out such instinct to kiss each other with deepness with their tongues, roughly nibbling and sucking on one another's lips here and there in growing arousal, the sound of their lips smacking being heard in the silence of the other three watching in interest of how easy it was to get the males kissing so horny for each other.

"Berwald," Tino groaned against his tongue, grounding his hips against the Swede's and earning himself a grunt in response that told him he was getting pretty aroused himself at the least, he could tell also by what poked at his thigh from inside their pants. The Finn scoots off his lap and gets bent down in front of Berwald's lap. He pushes the taller man's long legs from one another and begins the demonstration they were to give of their first nigth by pulling Berwald's throbbing cock from his tight feeling dark blue pants. He gives a few testing strokes, earning a bellowing groan from the man he held the dick of. He began to lick at the tip so light it sent shivers up the other man's spine. He grinned to himself slightly before he took the throbbing cock into his warm and moist mouth slowly, stroking what he couldn't fit in his mouth or bob his head on without choking or gagging himself on the massive size, that he had to admit, he always loved getting to see or suck.

The three watching the ex-couple stare absently, feeling a tightness in their own pants from the erotic sight in front of them. Emil looks over at his brother with a helpless little look and crawls over when Luka signals for him to come over. The brothers embrace for a moment then things start getting more on to the aroused side when Lukas starts spreading kisses all along his young brother's jaw and neck, earning very quiet sighs that made it hard for even him to tell if he was in pleasure. But the feeling of the younger male's hard on against Lukas' hand assured him the horniness he too felt. This lead to the brother starting to probe at each other's mouths with their own and stripping down their clothing with an eager speed to feel one another's skin against their own. Lukas looked over at the Swede and Finn to see how they were doing only to see Berwald holding tightly onto Tino's hips and slam him down the full length of his cock with the Finn facing away from him in Reverse Cowgirl position. Another very erotic sight. His dark navy coloured eyes wandered over to the Dane to see he was lounging back on one elbow, stroking himself in a slow pace to the porn-like sights of his friends all getting it on. Lukas bites his lip when he feels something stinging his neck, turning his attention to see his brother was sinking his teeth into his flesh. Of course the young Icelandic knew his turn on spots of all people.

"Damn, n-not hard enough, you little slut-" One of the five growls though they all know it belonged to Emil. The youngest of them all.

All the five friends were now just one big bunch of practically horny rabbits in the pile they made. Berwald thrust into Tino in doggie style while Tino thrust into the hotness of Lukas' mouth, the Norwegian having his tight ass full of his young brother's cock, the Icelandic groaning from the hot snugness and from his own ass being thrust into by Mathias, who ended the circle in kissing with his frenemy Berwald.

So much slapping of skin could be heard along with the moans and grunts from the five sweaty and cum covered men on the living room floor. If it hadn't been for the sun coming up and the men having no exhaustion whatsoever, they would have gone until a week probably passed at the rate they went.

* * *

"Lets all agree to not talk about this." Lukas says, all the Nordics standing at the door of the Swede's house after they were all well rested and full of good food.

The other four nod in agreement.

But of course the Finn adds in a sheepish chuckle. "Until it happens the next sleep over._ As usual."_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this! **

**That's all for this one!**

**Review, why don't you?**

**I'd love to see what you think and if I need to get better!**

**Thanks! **


End file.
